ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Love is a Windy Ride over a Plateau
"It's so romantic, looking at the stars at a blueberry farm." Love is a Windy Ride over a Plateau is episode twenty-eight of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Doremi and Yutaka are laying in a grassy field during the night. Yutaka points out many stars in the sky as Doremi remains silent and slowly begins getting closer to him as the breeze blows the grass. She asks him a question while staring at him. Premise Hazuki invites Doremi and Aiko to come to her families villa when Doremi finds love with a cute tennis player. Will Doremi be able to score a Point Match when Tamaki also expresses interest? Summary Doremi has just finished eating and leaves the dinner table to prepare for her trip over to Hazuki's Villa. Seeing her good mood Pop begins to tease her by revealing her plans to spend time with her boyfriends while Doremi and her friends remain boyfriend-less despite being older. While Dorem is upset, she soon comes to terms with it and takes off. However, the girls are oblivious to the fact Majorika decided to tag along and hid in her backpack with the fairies. But as the girls arrive to find them inside of it, the girls quickly wait until she becomes distracted before fleeing the second they see an opening. This causes Majorika to angrily declare that she will remember this when they need her for something. After lunch, the girls grab their tennis gear and head to the court, where they are disappointed to find Tamaki there. Both parties are shocked by this and she begins to make fun of them, causing Aiko and Doremi much frustration while Hazuki politely asks her if she is there visiting her family's villa. Tamaki is eager to show-off; until Doremi points out that Hazuki's own villa is much bigger and impressive, and displeased, Tamaki challenges them to a tennis match. The only one willing to put up with her though is Aiko, who quickly beats her. Aiko prepares for another game when she and Hazuki notice that both Doremi and Tamaki seem taken by a handsome young man nearby playing. Hazuki recognizes him since he often comes to the villa to practice, as they live nearby, and she brings the girls over to him to introduce everyone. Tamaki is quick to jump at the chance to get to know the boy and asks him to give her tennis playing a review, pissing off Doremi until Hazuki calms her down and suggests they just play together while they aren't distracted anymore. They play while the unwilling Yutaka aids Tamaki, who acts clueless and ditzy in hopes of encouraging him to flirt back but he becomes distracted and soon ditches her, watching the girls play. Noticing this they stop to let him speak to Doremi, but when Aiko notes how quiet the both of them are, she tells them to just "spit it out" noticing Yutaka wants to say something. He hesitantly tries until Doremi jumps in, saying that he can wait if he would rather do that. He agrees and asks if Aiko plays tennis back at home before inviting her to play against him. She agrees while the other two sit down, with Doremi lovingly admiring him while an envious Tamaki watches nearby. After playing for a while, everyone heads to the entry room of the Tennis courts and Yutaka thanks Aiko for the practice. She offers to play with him again sometime, but Tamaki suddenly butts in again and offers to give him a ride to the Blueberry Farm. Aiko expressions confusion until Doremi explains that his family owns a blueberry farm, with Yutaka offering Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki a ride there as thanks for playing with him. They agree and take off, leaving the disappointed Tamaki behind as her father arrives to pick her up. Upon arrival, Yutaka shows them around and he allows them to try some of the blueberries after assuring them that they are safe to eat. After Doremi comments on how big the sky feels there, Yutaka mentions that he was going to ask the girls to come back during the evening so that they could watch the night sky with him; Doremi is quick to accept and they return to the villa to discuss how the day went. That evening when everyone has gone in for bed, Majorika and Lala are shown to be playing on their own and enjoy a round of tennis. Majorika insists that she is good at the game- but as it turns out Lala is excellent at the game and quickly pummels her with the ball. As the girls admire the evening sky with Yutaka, they spot a cute little charm in his pocket. At first, he is a bit flustered, but he goes on to confess that the charm is for good luck and he got it from an upperclassman, saying that it will give him the courage to confess to a girl he likes someday. So far the charm hasn't worked though; a lot of bad things happen instead. Hearing this, Aiko and Hazuki compare him to Doremi and they take off to give them some privacy after noticing that neither of them is saying much. When it's time to leave Doremi is disappointed that nothing happened, and they use a ladder to get back to the ground; only for Yutaka to get distracted by Aiko and trying to respond to her, causing Doremi to fall as she gets a few steps from the ground. Doremi is too distracted by their lack of romance to really say anything and they leave for the villa, with Hazuki and Aiko pointing out the suspiciousness of his charm. They wonder if it might be cursed and noticing how late it is they decide to wait until the following day to check it out. The next morning, Majorika and Lala decide to leave in order to pay a visit to the hot springs nearby. As they recollect their prior night to the girls, Majorika hurriedly rushes Lala to avoid revealing how poorly she did after they ask how it went. The girls take out the Pureleine computer and with a bit of convincing, Oyajide agrees to search for the cursed items; requesting that they take him to the tennis court, although they worry it might be a waste of time. Having nothing else to go by though, they sneak inside to check out his equipment but they find nothing of suspicion. Then they head out to the lockers to look for the charm, which Aiko locates after opening his locker when it falls out. Oyajide confirms that it is, in fact, a cursed item and the girls transform to cast magic on it and remove the cursed card, then they hurriedly return the charm and Doremi returns to the lobby to wait for Yutaka. After he arrives Doremi asks him if he has anything to say to her, and he takes this opportunity to confess he does. He asks that she come on a walk with him and Doremi delightfully agrees, with Hazuki and Aiko following behind them in secret. As they walk along, Yutaka starts by asking Doremi if she likes anybody, to which Doremi points out she doesn't and he asks if he could confess to her. Doremi tries to play it cool and agrees, and she goes on to ask what kind of girls he likes- and she is immediately crushed after he describes athletic girls. He's never been in love with her, he likes Aiko. Later, Yutaka and Aiko are out taking a walk when Tamaki sees the girls again, just as Aiko returns to reveal she turned Yutaka down. She explains that he didn't understand her jokes and he wasn't her type, and Hazuki points out that both Doremi and Yutaka both got dumped- only causing Doremi further anger as she goes on to add that Tamaki also got dumped. Doremi cheers up hearing this part, but Tamaki claims she is fine with it and leaves. Later the girls try to make Doremi feel better, but nothing helps. Majorika claims this to be punishment because Doremi was greedy and only thought of herself while they searched for the Cursed Item, but Doremi turns the blame around by claiming she didn't even help them; then she cries as she episode ends. Spells *''Cursed card, come out'' Major Events *The ojamajo gain their second Cursed Card. *Yutaka confesses his feelings for Aiko but is rejected by her. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *While the girls react with shock after noise comes from Doremi's backpack, Hazuki's shoes are lighter than they are shown to be in other scenes. *As Doremi watches Tamaki flirt with Yutaka, the wiring of the fence changes in thickness between the scenes. Trivia *The shocked background behind Doremi after she realizes Yutaka likes Aiko was the same one used in the previous episode. *The alternate outfit Hazuki wore during We are the pureleine appears for the second and last time in the series. Category:Doremi episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes